


Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

by xslytherclawx



Series: Young, Dumb, and Stung [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Yuri Plisetsky, Inspired by Clueless (1995), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Yuri oversleeps and accidentally wears one of Otabek's shirts to school. JJ doesn't quite understand.(2000s/Clueless/American AU)





	Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodbyeBlueMonday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/gifts).



> I wrote the bulk of this back in 2017 with the rest of the series, but it's been sitting in my drafts, and I think it's pretty funny, so I finished it and decided to post it.
> 
> This is set the school year after Crush'd, sometime early on in the year, before Otabek's birthday. So – Yuri is 16, and Otabek is 18.
> 
> (i am Well Aware that max bemis hates the song this fic is titled for, but the title fits the fic best)

It happened, as it often did, that Yuri accidentally fell asleep at his boyfriend’s apartment one Wednesday night. It was a non-issue, really. His alarm went off early enough that it was no problem to get dressed (and if he was wearing one of Otabek’s band t-shirts instead of his own, no one could blame him), shove some cereal into his mouth, brush his teeth, and have Otabek drive him to school.

He did feel bad about making Beka wake up so early when his first class was at ten, but Beka, being Beka, didn’t complain. He did, however, put on a classic rock playlist on the way to Yuri’s school, which Yuri supposed was fair. Otabek generally had good taste, but it could have always been some weird avant garde shit instead.

Otabek drove right up to the front of the school, Yuri grabbed his backpack from the back seat and kissed his amazing boyfriend goodbye. When he got into the school, his friends (and JJ and Mickey) were hanging out by the main staircase.

“Ooh,” Mila cooed as soon as she saw him. “Is that one of _Otabek’s_ shirts?”

Yuri felt himself blush, but rolled his eyes. “Shut up, hag.”

“It totally is,” Bella said.

“It’s cool that your boyfriend loans you his shirts,” JJ tried.

Yuri looked down at his shirt and cursed. “I didn’t realise this was a fucking Beatles shirt.”

Mila patted his head. “It’s okay; we still love you. Everyone knows if you own anything Beatles it’s because it _really_ belongs to your super hot boyfriend.”

“I _do_ have a super hot boyfriend,” Yuri agreed. “He was annoyed this morning, though.”

“You saw him this morning?” JJ asked.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yeah? He drove me to school.”

“Oh,” JJ said.

“Anyway,” Yuri said. “At least I got all of my homework done. Beka even helped me with lit.”

“Lucky,” Emil said. “I _wish_ Mickey could help me with my homework but… I think he forgets everything during the summer.”

Mickey grumbled something about Emil being ungrateful. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Not all of us can have a hot Ivy League college boy for a boyfriend,” he said with a shrug.

Mila scoffed. “This time a year ago you swore you hated his guts.”

“No,” Yuri said. “I swore he was annoying and obnoxious. That’s different. Besides, a year ago, Bella didn’t even _know_ JJ. Which I’m not sure is a total loss, but I’ll take the way things are now over not dating Beka.”

“Honestly,” Sara said. “We kind of all thought after you two went to D.C. together that it was a done deal.”

Yuri huffed. “I mean, we _did_ get drunk and almost kiss,” – Mila gasped audibly – “but then I freaked out and ran away.” He was about to change the subject, but then Mila was swatting at him.

“You almost _kissed_ _him_ in D.C. and didn’t even _tell_ me?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I know exactly what you would’ve said. It wasn’t what I needed to hear.”

Mila swatted at him again. “Yes, it would’ve been!”

“Regardless,” Yuri said, “it was nine fucking months ago. Kind of a moot point now, isn’t it?”

“I can’t _believe_ you almost kissed your boyfriend a full _five months earlier_ than you did and you didn’t even tell your best friend about it.”

“Maybe I would have if my best friend hadn’t been insistent I was in love with him.”

“But you _were_!” Mila insisted.

“That didn’t mean you had to _tell me that_.”

Emil laughed. “Shit, Yuri, _were_ you in love with him in January?”

Yuri shrugged. “I dunno. I think so. It’s hard to pinpoint exactly _when_ it happened.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Anyway, I’m dating him now, so it’s fine. I just need to pay better attention when I borrow his shirts. _Fuck_ ,” he cursed. “I have French today. Victor’s bound to give me shit about this.”

Bella patted his shoulder. “Good luck.”

“I’ll fucking need it.”

“You have Giacometti for homeroom, now, too,” Mila reminded him. “He’s friends with your cousin.”

Yuri groaned. “Just fucking kill me right now. Please.”

“Sorry,” Bella said, “I don’t want to go to prison.”

* * *

By lunch, Yuri was frustrated. Victor had, of course, commented on his t-shirt. Fucking asshole. He slammed his tray on the table and pulled out his phone to text Otabek.

> **To: Beka <3**
> 
> Stupid fucking victor commented on my shirt today.
> 
> **From: Beka <3**
> 
> ???

Yuri glanced around, and seeing no teachers, managed to take a picture of his shirt and send it to Beka without getting caught.

> **From: Beka <3**
> 
> Maybe next time make sure you’re grabbing a shirt for a band you like.
> 
> **From: Beka <3**
> 
> But hey I’d be happy to take it off of you tonight ;)
> 
> **To: Beka <3**
> 
> That better be a fucking promise.
> 
> **From: Beka <3**
> 
> One of us doesn’t tease, Yura. I’ll pick you up from school?
> 
> **To: Beka <3**
> 
> Absolutely <3 Just have to stop home on the way.
> 
> **From: Beka <3**
> 
> No problem <3

“Hey, Plisetsky,” JJ said as he sat down. “Feltsman is looking this way, and he looks pissed.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Yuri hissed. He tapped a quick message to Beka under the table before putting his phone away.

> **To: Beka <3**
> 
> Gotta go. Fucking asshole teacher is looking at me </3

“You text him a lot,” JJ observed.

“He’s my _boyfriend_ ,” Yuri said. “And if you haven’t noticed, he doesn’t exactly go to this school. But at least I get to see him after.”

“That’s pretty cool,” JJ said. “Bella and I hang out sometimes, but my parents are paranoid about us being left alone, so there’s always a younger sibling or two in the room.”

Yuri snorted. “We just go over Beka’s apartment.”

JJ blushed. “If I went somewhere that private with Bella… my parents would definitely get _ideas_ …”

“Hold on,” Yuri said. “Are you saying that you and Bella _haven’t_ had sex?”

JJ’s eyes widened almost comically, and he shook his head no. “Of course not! I’m Catholic!”

“So’re Mickey and Sara, and unfortunately, I’ve gotten all of the gory details from their significant others.”

“Well,” JJ tried, “I’m actually _religious_.”

“I just figured Bella was making good on her promise not to give me details.”

“Wait,” JJ said. “Does _Bella_ want to?”

“Pretty sure,” Yuri said, “although she hasn’t bitched to me that you’re _not_.”

“Oh,” JJ said. “I mean,” he said. “At least I’m not the only one in the group.”

Yuri froze, chicken nugget halfway to his mouth. “ _What_.” He knew it wasn’t his place to tell JJ that his girlfriend wasn’t a virgin, but couldn’t he _tell_?

“Well, yeah,” JJ said. “There’s you.”

Yuri snorted at that. “Oh, thank god, I thought you were serious for a minute.”

JJ blinked at him. “Yuri, you’re dating a college guy.”

“Yeah,” Yuri said. “I know. And he’s fucking _great_ in bed. I mean, sure, I’ll admit I was a virgin before we got together, but so was he, so.” He shrugged and ate a chicken nugget.

“You mean… your grandfather and cousin are okay with you having _sex_ with a college guy?”

Yuri shrugged. “I mean, they don’t wanna see it, or hear about it, obviously, but they don’t _mind_.”

“But he’s older than you.”

“Yeah, by all of two and a half years,” Yuri said with a snort. “And at least I’d _kissed_ someone before him. Beka hadn’t even done _that_ . And I was the one who waited for _him_. I’d have fucked him senseless the day we got together if he’d asked.”

“Oh,” JJ said, beet red.

“Anyway,” Yuri said, “the point is that I need to be more careful when I go through his closet in the morning, because… ideally at least _Victor_ wouldn’t notice.”

“So you… last night?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. The age of consent in PA is sixteen, so as far as the law’s concerned, we’re two legal, consenting adults.” He ate some more of his lunch, assuming the conversation was over.

“I mean, I know you’re Jewish, and he’s… is he Jewish, too?”

“Otabek’s technically a Muslim, I guess, but he’s not religious at all, and neither am I, really.” He shrugged. “I mean, he’s also _gay_ and I’m bi. Any of the branches that give a shit about premarital sex would _never_ want us having sex, anyway.”

“But he’s an _adult_.”

Yuri snorted. “He’s _eighteen_ , and he was even less experienced than I was. Look, Mickey’s eighteen. Emil’s sixteen. Is _that_ a problem for you?”

“I… I guess not,” JJ said. “I just didn’t realise that you two were…”

“Well, we are,” Yuri said. “I’m not going to give you all the details of who sucked whose dick last night, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

“You do _that?”_ JJ asked. His eyes were wide, and Yuri wondered just what the hell was wrong with Catholics. Or maybe this was something with JJ, in particular. After all, Mickey was Catholic, and Yuri knew for a fact that he'd sucked Emil's dick.

“Yeah? Why?”

“That’s – I couldn’t…”

Bella sat down then, and Yuri turned to her, “I think I broke your boyfriend.”

Bella stroked JJ’s hair. “What’s wrong, JJ, babe?”

JJ blushed. “Yuri and his boyfriend have sex.”

Bella furrowed her brows ever so slightly. “Well, yeah,” she said. “I never said they didn’t.”

“Is _everyone_ but us having sex?” JJ asked.

“Yes,” Yuri said.

“No,” Bella said. “A lot of people are lying about it. Not – not Yuri. Or Mila and Sara. Or Emil and Mickey. But – your friends, probably.”

Yuri glanced over to where Leo de la Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji were sitting. “I dunno,” he said. “I think de la Iglesia and Ji definitely have done _something.”_

“Not helping, Yuri,” Bella said.

Yuri shrugged and turned back to his phone.

> **From: Beka <3**
> 
> If you get detention, I’m not picking you up after school <3

He fucking loved that loser.


End file.
